To proptect and serve
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (AU MadaSakuTobi) She may have just married into the family, but she was just as cunning and cut-throat as her husband, using everything she could to her advantage. The poor Senju was wrapped around her fingers the second she'd caught sight of him, his uniformed body drawing her scowl. Nobody was messing with her family.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

She'd noticed the pale haired man the second he'd stepped foot into their compound.

Her husband had warned her about him before, always sniffing around and putting his nose where it didn't belong, trying to dig up dirt on her family.

That couldn't happen.

"Please, do come in, it's too hot to be outside today." She chimed, her voice as soft as she could make it, her sundress hugging her form as she stepped back and let him into the house. Her eyes followed his every movement, his every action as he scoped the place out, obviously having dismissed her already. "How can I help you today officer?"

His uniformed body turned to her, his face stoic as he continued scanning the entrance way for _something. _

She'd have to ask Madara what he was after later.

"Just a routine check up on the family here ma'am, parole meetings and such for a few of your members." His voice was smooth and deep, the faint red in his eyes highlighted by his white hair. "Have there been any problems with anyone? No outbursts?"

Parole meetings her ass, they had that guy on their payroll already.

Why was he really here?

"Oh no officer, nothing of the sort. They're all so kind to me, and I've never heard of any outbursts…" she trailed off, motioning to the living room as she led the way to the couches. "Please, have a seat. Would you like a drink, tea perhaps?"

"No thank you Ma'am, I'm fine." He replied, sitting stiffly on the dark chair, her small from across from him as she watched him take in the area again.

What are you looking for?

Smiling at him softly and leaning forward, Sakura let the front of her dress dip down, her cleavage faintly showing. "Something seems to be troubling you sir, is something the matter?"

His pale face remained stoic, but she noticed the faint tint to his cheeks, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she sat back again, her long legs crossing as his eyes dropped to them, her dress shifting up slightly as she did so.

He swallowed faintly, his eyes darting away.

"No…nothing is wrong, I've just heard a few things about this place from the other officers…"

Ah, so that's how he was going to play it.

"Things?"

"People going missing, women and children showing up at the ER with bruising and cuts…Ma'am, if anything like that is happening _here,_ we're always here to help you. "

The poor dear, he really was trying hard.

Biting her bottom lip and looking away shyly, the pinkette, hugged her hands to her chest as he focused on her sharply, obviously having been taught this kind of body language before.

Battered women always held a soft spot in the Senju clan, it seemed he was no different.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about…"

He stood slowly, closing the small space between them before kneeling before her, his hands tentatively staying to himself.

He was new to the whole comfort thing, wasn't he?

"Ma'am. You can tell me if anything is going on, I can help you."

"…Sakura."

"Excuse me?"

"My name…Ma'am makes me feel old." She let out a soft laugh, her breath hitching slightly as she fought to contain her smirk.

"Sakura-san…It's nice to meet you. I'm Tobirama Senju."

"Tobirama-kun. You're so kind, offering to help a stranger like me, it's okay though, and I'm fine."

He cautiously placed a hand on her knee, his other catching her folded hands as they lowered back into her lap.

"Ma-Sakura-san, you don't look like you believe that yourself, how can you expect me to believe it too?" His voice had softened, his hands gently touching her, as if to pull back the second she looked discomforted.

Hook, line and sinker.

Taking one of her hands from his, she slowly reached out and cupped his cheek, her face blushing darkly as the tint came back to his face.

She always had liked a man in uniform, it was one of the many reasons she'd gotten together with Madara in the first place.

Her hand trailed to his jaw, her thumb brushing his bottom lip as she leaned in closer, her breath mingling with his as his face twitched slightly.

Senju's, always so damn controlled.

"Tobirama-kun…I think I DO have a problem."

"W-what might that be?"

Her lips lightly brushed his as he closed his eyes, his head tilting as he leaned into her touch.

"There's an extremely attractive officer in my living room, and I want to do very naughty things with him. But my husband is going to walk through that door in less than 10 seconds, and he's not going to be very happy to see a police officer this close to me…"

Her lips met his briefly before she pulled back, her face smiling as he looked up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"You may want to return to your seat Tobirama-kun, you have 4 seconds now."


End file.
